


Chico sexy

by Eli_ana10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, profesor Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_ana10/pseuds/Eli_ana10
Summary: Es el primer día de Stiles y decide coquetear con el chico que estaba encima del escritorio del profesor.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Chico sexy

**Hoy el era el primer día en la universidad de Stiles, todo el mundo estaba sentado o en grupos esperando al profesor pero stiles vio a alguien que estaba sentado en el escritorio de este así que se acercó.**

**Era un joven despeinado de pelo negro y ojos verdes, con barba de pocos días y un atractivo increíble.**

**-Hey, el chico sexy del escritorio del maestro, está por llegar así que te recomiendo que te sientes en algún lugar - le grita Stiles descarada y sarcásticamente algunas personas que estaban escuchando se rieron por lo desvergonzado que era Stiles mientras que otras lo ignoraron completamente , el joven misterioso suelta una carcajada y se acerca Stiles.**

**-¿Cual es tu nombre? - le responde con una sonrisa ignorando todo lo que di.**

**\- Stiles Stilinski aunque ese no es mí verdadero nombre pero nadie puede pronunciarlo correctamente - Le dice algo desconcertado por la pregunta y la sonrisa del mayor.**

**-Derek Hale, es un placer Stiles - luego de decir eso, Derek se dirige nuevamente a él asiento del profesor para tomar una tiza y escribir algo en el pizarrón, lo que desconcertó aún más al menor.**

**\- Todo el mundo silencio, Soy Derek Hale y voy a ser su profesor de historia - Dice el mayor dedicándole una sonrisa a Stiles, algunos alumnos estaban viendo lo que pasaba sonrieron silenciosamente, mientras que Stiles estaba rojo y quería desaparecer en ese momento.**

**-muy bien Stiles, primer día y le gritas al profesor además de decirle Chico Sexy - pensó el chico queriendo morir.**

**\- Así que Stilinski, me gustaría que me digas quién fue Alexander Hamilton.**

**-Fue uno de los padres fundadores de Estados Unidos y el primer secretario del Tesoro de los Estados Unidos, además de haber participado en la Constitución nacional, ser el fundador del sistema financiero y el partido federalista- empezó a responder - el partido demócrata / republicano fue rival de este, liderado por Thomas Jefferson y James Madison, se casó con Eliza Schuyler quién fue fundadora del primer orfanato privado de Estados Unidos, murió a manos de Aarón Burr en un duelo.**

**-Perfecto, Stilinski - luego de preguntarle su opinión acerca de quién era a algunos alumnos más, sono el timbre para dar por terminada la clase.**

**Cuando ya todos salieron, Stiles estaba por salir último cuando escucho la voz de Derek - Hey, niño lindo - Le grita el profesor.**

**Stiles se dio la vuelta mirándolo fijamente - Si, Chico Sexy - decide seguirle el juego entre risas luego de calmarse un poco y tomar coraje nuevamente.**

**\- Te gustaría salir algún día después de las clases - Se acerca al chico sonriendo.**

**-Me encantaría, profesor - Le responde el de lunares para luego acortar la distancia y darle un beso en la mejilla - Nos vemos - termina de decir para luego salir del salón, dejando a Derek totalmente fascinado con su alumno.**


End file.
